Emerald Eclipse
by MiLeggie
Summary: Elves, humans, dwarfs, sorcerors, magic. All come together for one day in a thousand years. The Emerald Eclipse. Chapter 7 out! ...MakoHeero, HotaruDuo, SetsunaTrowa, ReiWufei, MinakoQuatre
1. Prologue

I dont own any characters unless i say otherwise...

Ok, so im FINALLY getting this out! Its only a prologue, and its short, and it doesnt explain much, and its not that good, but the later chapters most likely will... So please be nice and review! Tell me what you think and if i should continue or not... Thank you! Enjoy!

I dont know about this though...I think i might change it... Tell me if i should!

Prologue

Elves, humans, dwarfs, sorcerers, magic. All come together for one day in a thousand years. They are brought together for a solar eclipse. But not the solar eclipse that your probably thinking of right now, the solar eclipse I'm talking about only exists in one dimension and only occurs once every one-thousand years; The Emerald Eclipse.

The year is E.E. 8693. The E.E. stands for the Emerald Eclipse. The Emerald Eclipse can either bring destruction or errection. It all depends on the single dragon necklace.

The necklace is split into two pieces. When the two pieces are not together, one piece, the piece full of destruction is called Ryuu and the other, the one full of freedom and blessings is called Uka. Its name when the two pieces are together is Emerald - Ryuu - Uka or Emeruka for short.

Whoever has even a half controls much power and magic. With just one, you can hop to all of the other dimensions safely, which is impossible any other way. If someone has the whole necklace, that person holds every single dimension in their hands. In the wrong hands, it could mean the end. In the right hands, it could mean a new, better beginning.

The destruction half, called Ryuu, can destroy anything and everything in its invisible path. It always strikes without warning. It's full of hatred and sorrow and fear. Nothing can withstand it. However, the freedom and creation half, called Uka, can bring freedom to all of the lives who are being controlled by the destruction half of a dragon necklace. It can bring rebirth to those that have died. It can bring happiness and hope.

The necklace is in the castle of the elf king and queen of Dragonove, the largest kingdom in their world. It is safely guarded by the elf princess, Makoto. The necklace had been found only two decades before E.E. 8693 by another king and queen of a different kingdom. The two families are great friends, especially the princesses; Princess Hotaru and princess Makoto. Hotaru's family had given the necklace to Makoto's family as a gift of peace between both kingdoms for eternity exactly two years after they had found it.

The power was never used... But one day, a sorcerer came to the castle, and tried to steal the necklace, but did not fully succeed. He only got half, the Ryuu. With the Emerald Eclipse soon coming, the two princesses get help from a few of their friends and some boys of another dimension to get the other necklace piece back.

Well? Wutcha think? Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you! - LadyAnimeAllegra


	2. And So It Begins At Sunrise

I dont own Makoto, Hotaru, Rei, Minako, Setsuna or the quote. But I do own everything/everyone else, and the plot.

Ok, I have the next chapter out... Hope you all like it!

Makoto - 18 Hotaru - 18(she is 1 month younger than Makoto) Setsuna - 22 Rei - 19 Minako - 19

'What lies before us and what lies behind us are tiny matters to what lies within us'

The sunrise was beautiful, the mixes of the yellows, pinks, purples, oranges, reds and blues were spectacular.

That is the first sign.

The time will soon come.

The necklace will be needed.

The royal family of Dragonove, on the planet of Arovaon, met at the outer walls of their kingdom to be greeted by the royal families of the other countries. The family of elves that ruled the land were surrounded by guards and a crowd of villagers who lived around.

The King, King Seika, stood tall at 6', an average height for the tall male elves. He had long black hair tied into a low ponytail. He had hard, yet kind forest green eyes. Under his many dark blue robes, a sharp sword, covered in emeralds at the handle, rested. Anyone could tell, at first glance, that this elf was strong, protective, and a part of royalty, even without his crown.

The Queen, Queen Celesy, was a little tall for a female elf. Her height was 5'9". She had chestnut brown hair, also long, tied into a braid at the back. Her soft and gentle eyes practically told you who she was. Gentle, beautiful, kind, giving, conscientious and royal; all were details of the queen. Her tall slim body was covered in a long, light green gown. Around her neck lay a necklace of three emeralds, one which represented her husband, another which represented her daughter, and another which represented herself.

The Princess, Princess Makoto. An amazonian princess as some called her. She was as good with a sword as most of her guards were. In hand to hand combat, few guards can give her an actual challenge. Tall, like her mother, she stood at 5'8". She resembled her mother mostly, but she had her father's temper. She had emerald green eyes that once you look at them, the feelings they give out just wont go away. They stick with you forever. Her hair, also like her mothers, is chestnut brown. But Makoto keeps her hair shorter, a little past her shoulders, and in a high ponytail. Two strings lay in front of her ears, elf ears which held the famous rose earrings. Like her father, Makoto was short tempered. Also like her father, she sometimes does things without thinking. Other than her strength, temper, and doing without thinking habits, she is very kind, graceful, and beautiful, just like both of her parents. She wore a gown of dark green and a certain necklace around her neck. The Emeruka.

Three other royal families began to arrive.

One family, from the kingdom of Zenohara, stopped in front of the king, queen and princess of Dragonove to greet them. They also traded gifts of peace. They had given the Dragonove rulers a gold box which had magical powers. The powers, however, no one knew. The small golden box, called the Azuza, named after the woman who founded it in a Dragon's cave, is ancient and has many legends behind it.

In return, the family of Zenohara was given a 7ft tall silver statue of themselves together.

The King, a short, wise, and honorable man, named Atuka. He is the strongest human in all of Zenohara, Dragonove, Judarga, and Destelyn. But he is still no match for the elves and sorcerers. Mankind is usually known to be struck with greed, but this man, shows none. His black hair falls just past his shoulders, his red eyes strike fear to his enemies. His long dark purple robes are fastened together by a thick gold belt. On the side of the belt, you can see a long sword, waiting to be used. In his right hand, a long light purple staff that looks like a key, is held.

Queen Iwana of Zenohara is not a human, but an elf. She is about an inch taller than her husband, and has short light green hair in the front, but down to her knees in the back. Her black eyes have a hint of amber to them. There are stories that she has killed men with her eyes and the rest of her beauty. Men, elves, dwarfs and sorcerers would fall in love with her because of her beauty, but she would not love them back. Thus driving them mad until they went on killing rampages, and soon died themselves. She wore a pale red gown with a black sash around her slim waist.

Princess Setsuna was just as beautiful as her mother. She had crimson colored eyes and dark green, almost black, hair. Her hair fell just below her knees, and a part was in a bun in the back of her head. Because her father is a human and her mother is an elf, she has human ears and a few elf powers. Her body is also tall and slim like an elves'. A dark purple, almost black gown is worn.

The prince, prince Matteya is very young, about 4 years old now. He has dark green hair also, but not as dark as his sisters. His eyes are black with a hint of crimson to them. He has elf ears, very few powers, and is short and chubby. He looks the size of a 2 year old even though he is 4.

The family of Judarga stepped up next. A beautiful carriage filled with the most wild, rare and lovely flowers of the forest were brought in behind the family. It was their gift of peace. From the Dragonove family, they were given a carriage full of the best armors and gowns of all the kingdoms together.

Sadly, the king, father of her only daughter, had died in a battle with the 'neighborhood' Dragons a few years before. The widowed queen did not want to marry anyone else, but the king told her to marry someone powerful at his last moments with her. So she did. She married one of the most powerful sorcerers that she knew of. A sorcerer named Rune.

This new 'King' was not very much liked. He was cold, bitter, and selfish. But, he was often out traveling the rest of the world, so no one was always unhappy. With him not around, there was much more freedom to the villagers, servants, and even to the Queen and Princess. The sorcerer had long grey hair and a long beard, even though he was not old at all. His red eyes were always narrow and glaring, making permanent wrinkles in between his eyebrows. He was very tall and covered in black robes.

The Queen, Queen Haru, was beautiful, just like the rest of the Queens. She had medium length blonde hair tied into a low bun in the back of her head and hazel eyes. She was half dwarf, half elf. She was short, but not dwarf- like short. Had small pointed ears and was not hot tempered at all. She had some elf powers. Her thin body was covered in a yellow gown. A gold brace around her upper arm was very visible. She wore it every day of her life. This was because it was given to her by the real King, the one she loved, King Asaichi, before he died.

The only daughter, Princess Minako, was a medium height, long blonde haired, crystal blue eyed beauty. Her blue eyes are clones of her father's blue irises. She misses her father very much. She loved him. He was always there for Minako and her mother. But the new 'King' hasn't been there for any of her or her mother's needs. She hates the sorcerer. She hates him. And that is all there is to say. The orange gown fit perfectly around her slim body. She, like her mother, has small pointed ears and few elf powers.

The next and last family to greet them was the Destelyn family of five: Three sons, one daughter and a father, the King. The Queen, a half elf, half human, was very ill, and two months after she had her only daughter, she died.

The King, a short, pudgy dwarf named Takeo. Bad tempered, kind, and loud. If you listened hard enough, you can hear him from a mile away... His small, wide body was covered in purple, black and grey robes and an axe hanging at his side. He had black and grey hair, and a long mustache. His eyes were brown and soft. This dwarf always had a smile on his face and was always thankful for everything that he had. Especially his children.

Prince Akira, the eldest, bravest son. He was tall and muscular and ALWAYS had a sword and shield with him. He had human ears, no powers, and was also loud, but not as loud as his father. He had black hair with grey streaks and brown eyes. He wore a dark purple robe.

The second oldest Prince, Prince Daichi had grey hair with black streaks. He was short, thin, with elf ears, few powers and was neither quiet, nor loud. His eyes were violet-brown. He wore a dark purple robe.

The second youngest child, prince Takendo, was medium height and chubby. He had small pointed ears, a few powers and was pretty quiet. He had long black hair with violet eyes. He wore a dark purple robe.

The youngest of all four children was a daughter. Princess Hotaru. All of her mother's, the Queen's, sickly life, she had hoped for a raven haired daughter. Two months after her dream came true and she gave birth to the raven haired, violet eyed, Princess Hotaru, she died. Now, Hotaru looks more like her mother than anyone, the same hair, eyes, skin color, and illnesses too. Hotaru is usually VERY quiet. She has small pointed ears, few powers, medium height and thin. Even though she was so sickly, she hid it very well. No one besides the family of Dragonove, the Princesses of Judarga and Zenohara and her own family knew of her illnesses. She was very kind and would never hurt anything unless in defense. She wore a dark, dark purple gown with a light purple sash around her waist. Around her neck was a gold chain. On the gold chain, in the middle, was a big garnet, her birthstone.

The gift of peace they were to give to the family of Dragonove was already given not long ago. The Emeruka. In return, they had received what the Queen had wanted most while she was still alive: Half of the Lily Forest, the most beautiful, enchanted, safest forest in their world.

After the greeting was over, they all walked inside to the throne room. A large table was placed and 12 more chairs were added. They all took their seats. Right away, the families were talking while villagers and knights filed into the room. Makoto, Rei, Setsuna and Hotaru were all good friends and had visited each other a lot over the years. None had any love interests or many other friends besides the other, so when they didn't visit each other, they were pretty lonely, but usually kept themselves occupied with their own hobbies.

"Hey guys! I've missed ya!" Makoto yelled as she hugged each of them.

"Hey" The others chorused. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Where have you been lately Mako-Chan?" Hotaru asked looking at her best friend.

"Oh, I've been sort of busy. My parents made me go to the Kingdom of Flasentant six days ago, I just got back yesterday. The Prince there was so annoying. He's only 8 and he kept asking if I wanted to play house with him!" She said with a laugh. The others joined in too.

Minako opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by an announcement from Makoto's father.

"Attention everyone! My family thanks you all for coming here on this beautiful day! After dinner, EVERYONE, including my people, may join the ball that shall take place! So now, let us make a toast!" The strong King said lifting up his glass. At that moment, the Queen also stood up, raising her glass.

"A toast to peace throughout our kingdoms!" She yelled with a beautiful smile showing on her face.

As if on cue, all of the other people in the large room stood and lifted there glasses. "To peace throughout our kingdoms!" They all chorused loud and happily, except for one...

After dinner, the family of Dragonove walked into the decorated ballroom. The huge room had soft dancing music playing in the background. The monstrous pale green walls looked like they were made out of crystal, just like the floors. Soon, the other families and villagers came flooding in. Talking and dancing were going on everywhere. Setsuna, Hotaru, Makoto and Minako were all talking in a corner. Each getting asked to dance every other second. A few were lucky and got to dance. But most didn't have the pleasure because the girls really wanted to catch up with what's been going on with the other.

When the ball was about half over, the girls decided to go walk around. Every once in a while, they spotted a cute guy and gaped over him for a little while, then moved onto the next. They did this for about 45 minutes, then they headed for the balcony. On there way over, Makoto spotted a girl. She appeared to be human, but from looking at her tall slim elfin body, you could tell she was half elf. The girl was kind of tall, but not as tall as Setsuna or herself, and, even though Setsuna was older than her by four years, Makoto was taller than her too, but not by much. The stranger had long raven hair. Her violet eyes looked like they were glowing from the light of the white chandeliers. She stood in a deep red gown with white gloves. A silver necklace with a red stone lay around the bottom of her neck. A small frown was plastered onto her face and she looked like she was looking for something, or someone. Suddenly, she turned her head and made eye contact with Makoto. Makoto, for some reason, could not turn away, she just watched as the raven haired beauty made her way, quickly to herself.

Makoto looked around for her friends, they were gone. They must have not noticed that she had stopped. They are probably outside already.

"Excuse me; you are the Princess of Dragonove, are you not?" The shorter girl asked. Slowly, Makoto nodded. "And you are...?"

"I am Hino Rei. I live in your kingdom. I have urgent news that I MUST speak with you about, now." The girl, now known as Rei, said.

"What is this...news..?"

"It must not be talked about here, who knows whose ears are listening to us now. Do you know of anywhere private we may speak?" She asked.

"Uhh...um, well, there's my room, but-"

"Perfect! We'll go there then!" Rei said quickly and pushed Makoto towards one of the many exits. On her way out, Makoto spotted Hotaru and Minako. They were looking around, probably for her...

Makoto took Rei to her room and shut the door. Almost immediately, Rei went to the balcony, shut the doors and the curtains. "No one can see me here, we have to be careful."

Makoto looked at the girl suspiciously. After about five minutes of watching Rei go around making sure everything was safe for her. She had enough.

BANG

Makoto knocked her fist against the wall, hard. "Everything is safe enough for you, now tell me what is so urgent!" Makoto yelled, her hot temper was kicking in. Rei, knowing better than to make this Princess really angry, sat down on the bed and took off her necklace.

"Well, this necklace was founded by my great grandmother in the lake of Cudanes, over in the Kingdom of Cederasian. It was passed down to my mother, and now to me. I got it last year for my birthday, when I turned 19. This necklace is not ordinary like how I thought it to be. Once I got it last year, things changed for me. It was like I could see the future. I would look at it, hold it, concentrate on it. And it would show me things, important things. Like what it had showed me the other day..."

Rei stopped and looked at Makoto, who was staring at the necklace with a questionable expression. When Makoto realized Rei had stopped talking, she looked up.

"Aren't you going to continue?"

Rei nodded. "This world is in great danger because of what you have around your neck." She informed seriously, pointing to the Emeruka. Makoto looked down, then took the necklace off and stared at it.

"The Emeruka? Why? How?" Makoto asked, looking at the beauty sitting next to her.

"Someone is coming to take it away. Someone cold-hearted and evil. He wants power. But he doesn't know how much power he's going to get. He doesn't understand the true power of the Emeruka. He'll destroy everything, including himself without knowing it." She said, looking towards the floor.

"What do you mean? Who is it?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know who he is. But this necklace had given me a vision. I will tell you about it." Rei continued. "Everything appeared to be normal. People were laughing and dancing and talking. Everyone was happy. You were there, with your necklace. You were happy too. Suddenly, everything went dark. There was a scream, your scream. A male's voice echoed. He said something, but I could not make it all out. I know he said the words Emeruka, Makoto, world, and power. Then the lights went on, and my vision skipped time. It showed the end of the world. It showed all of the creatures...elves, humans, dwarfs, animals, sorcerers, faeries...all dying. It showed the lands crumbling. The world, disappearing." Rei finished. Then put her necklace back on.

"You need to keep that safe and away from this Kingdom, from all of these Kingdoms..."

Makoto nodded and put the necklace back on. Suddenly the door opened.

"Are you serious!" Minako yelled, bursting through the door. Setsuna and Hotaru followed slowly.

"Aaahhh! How could you of heard? You were not supposed to hear!" Rei yelled standing up.

"Well ya know! I would of found out anyway since it's going to be happening!" Minako yelled back.

Suddenly, the lights went out and a scream was heard...

So, wutcha think? Ya like it so far? I hope so! The G-boys should either be in this by the next chapter or the one after... Most likely the one after tho... Yes, the scouts I have not mentioned yet will be in this, but they most likely wont have big parts.. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!

LadyAnimeAllegra


	3. Visions of Love and Disaster

I dont own Makoto, Hotaru, Rei, Minako, Setsuna or the quote. But I do own everything/everyone else, and the plot.  
  
Thanx for all the reviews!!!!!  
  
The G-boys'll probably show up in the next chapter  
  
Also...srry to all those who want the Setsuna/Milliardo pairing.... I dont know enough about him, so ill feel weird writing about him. But someday(hopefully soon), i DO want to write a fic w/that pairing so just keep an eye out!  
  
And srry im taking so long with getting my chapters out... I know i havnt gotten one out for 'This Little Bird' in a long time too...but ive been really really busy and i wanted to get a lil more into this story...i have to do the same with 'Twilight'....hm...  
  
Hope ya like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Childish laughter was heard throughout Princess Makoto's large room. Immediately, the girls, excluding Rei, knew who the laughter belonged to.  
  
"Akira! Daichi! Takendo! We're gonna kill you! Turn those lights on now!!!!" Minako screamed from the floor. When the lights went off, she panicked. She screamed and flopped to the floor.  
  
As soon as the lights went on, Hotaru walked closer to them in the doorway. "I'm gonna tell father! That wasnt funny guys!" She yelled to her older brothers. Makoto just glared at the boys as Setsuna helped Minako off the floor. Rei just stayed silent, still sitting in the same spot on the bed.  
  
Daichi, still laughing, managed to squeeze a few words out. "You girls-haha- are such-hahaha-chi-ha-chickens!!!!" The other two nodded, still laughing.  
  
Makoto walked up and stood next to Hotaru. She continued to glare at the three. And as soon as they saw her standing there, they stopped laughing, but couldnt hide the smiles on their faces.  
  
"We're sorry, but, we saw our sister and the other two come up here. We followed and heard the whole story. And so we decided to scare you. It was just a joke!" Takendo, the youngest brother, but still older than Hotaru by a year, said, a huge smile still playing on his lips.  
  
"Oh really?" Makoto asked annoyed. "And what made you think that, that was a good idea?" Her glare was now focused on Takendo only.  
  
"It was his idea!" He yelled, pointing to Akira, the oldest. The smile on both of their faces dissapeared. "What!? Takendo!" Akira was now the one glaring at Takendo, and Makoto was glaring at him.  
  
Rei then appeared on the other side of Hotaru. "Get in, now!" She yelled, pulling the three in the room and shutting the door behind her. "Is there anyone else who knows?" She questioned.  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok. Now, was there anyone else out in the hall just now?" She asked, well, more demanded.  
  
"Uh, I dont think so, I didnt check." Daichi said. The other two agreed.  
  
"Damn it!" She yelled, running to the door and throwing it open. She walked out and looked around. She was checking for any signs of someone being there. She turned towords the right side of the hallway. Nothing. She turned towords the left. Nothing. Then she heard something not too far away from where she stood. Thumping noises. Sounded like...  
  
"Footsteps!" She whispered, running down to the corner. When she turned to look down another hallway, she saw someone run around the next corner. 'Someone else knows!' She thought quickly before running down that hall, trying to catch up to the man or woman. "Stop!" She yelled. She heard footsteps behind her. The others were following her. 'Who was that person!?' She turned the corner. Another hall. She saw the person up ahead. "Stop! What do you know!? Stop running!!!" She yelled. The person was a man.  
  
"Migu -aw- la!" The man yelled, lifting up a sorcerors staff from beneath his black robes. A black mist appeared from a grey ball on the black staff. The mist spread out through the long hall, stopping Rei and the others from following the man, no, the sorceror. A laugh was heard. And as soon as the mist came, it dissapeared. Just as the sorceror did.  
  
"No!" Rei yelled as the others stopped next to her.  
  
"Um, who was that?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"It was him, the sorceror."Rei said quietly. When she turned and saw the puzzled looks on the other's faces, she said, "I'll explain back in the room."  
  
  
  
Once everyone was seated in the room, Rei explained.  
  
"Well, you guys all know about my vision, but I didnt tell you one thing. The male was a sorceror. And, that, that was his voice. That was the man who took the Emeruka...... He was going to attack tonight...." She explained.  
  
"So, if you hadnt come tonight, and if Minako, Setsuna, and Hotaru hadnt followed me, and if Akira, Daichi, and Takendo hadnt followed them, and if you hadnt gone out there and surprised him and made him run, your vision would of came true..."  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Wow....scary..." Takendo stated, staring down at his feet. "See? And you girls were yelling at us too! If it werent for us, that girl wouldnt had surprised him and he would have come in! And then we would all be doomed!!!" Daichi yelled, pointing to Rei, and smiling.  
  
"Hmph. Dont get too excited. We're still mad at you." Setsuna said, crossing her arms over her chest. The other girls nodded.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about all this?" Minako asked worriedly. Everyone looked towords Rei.  
  
"Well, we definately have to hide the necklace. I guess thats all we could do for now."  
  
"I know," Hotaru started, "tonight when Setsuna, Minako and I are to leave, we can ask if we can have a sleepover. We can all guard it at one of the kingdoms, but not this one, of course. And then, when we all leave that kingdom, Makoto can just leave the Emeruka there. The sorceror wont know...right?"  
  
"Hmm, that might work, I say lets go for it." Setsuna said simply. The others nodded.  
  
"Can we come too??" Daichi asked hopefully. "No!" Hotaru said quickly. "I agree with Hotaru. You shouldnt come. First of all, its too dangerous and its not your problem..yet.... Second of all, its a GIRLS sleepover, so just that excludes you from it." Makoto stated matter of factly. The three boys sighed and nodded.  
  
For an hour, the girls sat and talked over their plans. They decided to go to Minako's house because at Hotaru's house, her brothers would annoy them. And at Setsuna's house, her little brother would bother them. So they decided on Minako's because she has no siblings. They also decided that Rei would sneak to the back of the Castle, where Minako's room is at the top floor of, and they would let Rei in from up there with magic. Apparently, Rei was half elf, half human, so they all had a few powers. The strange thing was, the elvin powers were not just basic elvin powers. Makoto and Rei also had a few powers of their own kind of element. Makoto - Thunder and lightning, and earth. Rei - Fire. Hotaru had some sort of silence powers. Setsuna had some sort of time powers. And Minako had energy powers. She also knew plenty of love magic.  
  
The girls decided against telling their parents too. They decided this because they knew that they wouldnt listen to them anyways.  
  
  
  
That night, after the ball ended and the royal families stood to say their good-byes, the girls asked if they could spend the night at Minako's house. Of course, Rei already left and was on her way to the kingdom of Judarga. Their parents said ok, knowing that the girls hadnt seen the other in a long time so they just figured that they just wanted to catch up a bit more. So after their good-byes and good nights, the princesses and the queen of Judarga went on their way. When Minako asked where Rune had gone, Queen Haru, Minako's mother, simply told them that he had left early for an unknown reason.  
  
When they got there, Rune was pacing back and forth in the study room.  
  
"Girls, why dont you all go to Minako's room and get comfortable while I talk to Rune and tell him you all are staying the night, ok?" The queen said in her usual kind voice.  
  
"Yes mother." Said Minako as she led the other girls up to her room on the 4th to highest floor. Once there, they went out to the balcany and looked down just in time to see Rei come running. Out of breath, she stopped and looked up. They all waved to the other. Then, Makoto lifted her arms, she was soon joined by Setsuna. Slowly, and at the same time after gathering energy, they moved their hands down to Rei. A gust of visible light blue wind came down from the heavens and swooshed around Rei. Makoto and Setsuna then lifted their arms, as they did that, Rei floated into the air and was safely placed on the balcony where everyone else was and the light blue wind dissapeared.  
  
"Thanks guys." Rei said with a smile. They all walked inside to the large orange and white room.  
  
"So, we're just gonna leave it here for a few days, right? You know, 'cause its only gonna be a matter of time before the sorceror tracks it down to this castle." Setsuna said intelligently.  
  
"Yeah, in two days I'll bring it to.... Hotaru's home. That alright?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yes, then after two days I'll bring it to Setsuna's kingdom and she can keep it there for two days and she can give it to Rei who can keep it in her village for two days and she can give it back to Makoto and so on, so on... That works too right?" Hotaru noted.  
  
"That's a good idea, it should work." Makoto commented. Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Hm... I have a bad feeling about this..." Rei said quietly. Her hand strongly gripped her necklace.  
  
Before anyone could say another word, the door flew open and a tall man stepped in with a huge smile on his face.  
  
(ok, im going to try to work with people's P.O.Vs, so, here's my first try!)  
  
****Rei's P.O.V****  
  
The door flew open and revealed a man. Quickly I move behind the bed so he wouldnt see me.  
  
"Well hello girls." The man said.  
  
'I know that voice... But where from?' She wondered.  
  
"Hi Rune." Minako said with a small smile. I see the others smile also. They dont like this man, its so obvious..  
  
"Ah, Makoto. It's nice to see you again, and Hotaru and Setsuna too..." The man known as Rune, Minako's stepfather, continued as he saw the Emeruka around Makoto's neck. "Princess Makoto, dear, are you sure its so safe to wear that necklace out of your own home so much?" The man asked with an unknown expression playing on his face.  
  
'He's hiding something...' Rei thought suspiciously. 'Does he know someones after the Emeruka? Does he know who?'  
  
The other girls smile's dissapeared.  
  
"Um...it's....fine..." Makoto hesitated, making Rune smile even more.  
  
"Well, i'll just see you all in the morning then. Good night." He said as he left and closed the door slowly. When the door was only a small crack open, he looked at me...  
  
'How does he know i'm here!?!? This is crazy! Aaaahhhh!!! My head.... I'm getting a major headache.. No, it's worse. A migrain..'  
  
As my head falls to the floor, a vision washes over me...  
  
  
  
***VISION***  
  
  
  
"You will all perish..."  
  
'Its the sorceror's voice'  
  
Hotaru, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna and I stand in the middle of a feild. A feild that is going up in flames... But five other people are there too. They are mankind. I can't see their faces..  
  
'Are they with us or against us?'  
  
A thunderous noise was heard. The sorceror's cackles had sounded. Makoto was hit with something from a small machine out of one of the men's hands. But no blood is coming out of the whole in her chest...  
  
'Whats going on?'  
  
Suddenly the image went black and a new one appeared, a slightly.. happier one.  
  
I am in the arms of one of the men from the other image. Im happy. Im...in love...  
  
'Who are these men?'  
  
  
  
***END OF VISION***  
  
I opened my eyes and peered into Makoto's emerald orbs...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope ya liked this chapter! And once again, srry its taking me so long to get chapters out for all of my fics!!! Please review!!!!!!!! - LadyAnimeAllegra 


	4. Goodbye Ryuu, Hello Gboys

Don't own GW or sailor moon!  
  
Hello readers!!!!! I've finally updated!!!!!!!! Aren't you happy!?!?!?!?!?! I'm so sorry it took me so long and I'll update for This Little Bird soon too! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
"Rei! Rei! Ya in there!?" Makoto called, trying to wake Rei - whose head was resting on her lap - up again.  
  
Finally, Rei opened her eyes.  
  
"Ugh...my head..." Rei groaned  
  
"Rei! What happened?" Minako asked, concerned.  
  
Rei stayed silent.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Rei looked over into Hotaru's worried eyes.  
  
"I saw a vision..." She said, and then explained the first vision. With the second vision, she left a small..big detail out. She left out who was in the arms of the man. When done explaining both visions, everyone stayed silent. No one knew what to say.  
  
After a while, they decided it was getting late and they should be getting to sleep.  
  
**In Another Part of the Castle**  
  
'They're here now. I can finally take the Emerald-Ryuu-Uka for my master...'  
  
A small man crept through the castle of Judarga. As the old looking man walked down one hall after another, his long gray beard and hair dragged on the crystal floors. Every once in a while, the little man would trip on his beard, but he never fell. Slowly, the man made his way to a room at the end of one of the longest corridors in the castle. This was also the only corridor painted the lovely, bright shade of orange. As the man approached the double doors in which five beautiful women and one powerful necklace rest clueless to the danger impending to them, he whispers to himself. The words said and heard only by him, caused an eerie glow to transform into a long wooden staff in front of him. On the top of this magic staff, a black globe burned in luminous red flames is connected. How the wood never burns from the fire, only the little man knows...man? With the staff in hand, he whispers to himself once again and opens the door.  
  
Inside the room, two women lay awake, quietly talking to each other.  
  
"So, Setsuna, did you find the man of your dreams yet?"  
  
"Minako!" Setsuna started with a laugh. "No I have not. A few men have caught my eye, yes, however none have caught my heart. How about you? Has anyone caught your heart, Minako?"  
  
"Well.. Maybe one has.." Minako said with a sly smile, and then thought of something. "And geez, Setsuna! Can you sound any more like my mother? You sounded enough like her before!" She laughed.  
  
"Sorry, my mother had me taking proper speech classes; I guess I just sort of got used to it.. And come on; tell me more about this man.is he a 'man'?" Setsuna asked as she rolled over on the floor and looked up at the Princess of Judarga who was looking down at her from the bed. Setsuna, Rei, and Makoto had to sleep on the floor while Hotaru and Minako won the bed. Even though, this bothered none of them.  
  
"Well, actually, he is a man, a very handsome man. Oh, Setsuna! You should see him; he is gorgeous, and smart! And funny too!"  
  
"Hmm. How did you meet-" Setsuna started to speak, and stopped when another presence entered the room. Minako and Setsuna looked towards the door and saw a little man holding a staff.  
  
"Uuuummmmm.hi...hehe." Minako said with a small, clumsy wave.  
  
"Hello princesses, one of you has something I want..." He announced as he looked to the sleeping form of Makoto on the floor with the Emeruka around her neck.  
  
Setsuna and Minako's eyes widened. A loud 'Everyone wake up!' and an even louder 'Makoto!' were heard by all who had been sleeping. And everyone in the room woke up.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked a sleepy Hotaru. Makoto sat up and looked around. Rei just opened her eyes and yawned. By this time, Minako and Setsuna were standing in front of Makoto protectively, each with one of the swords found hanging on the wall of Minako's room.  
  
"You're not getting the Emeruka!" Minako yelled.  
  
That was all Makoto, Hotaru and Rei needed to hear. They were up and ready for a fight in seconds. Makoto called upon her bow and arrow and her sword, which she passed to Rei. Makoto is the only one who is able to call on her weapons because she is the only one who is all elf. Hotaru grabbed the Elvin dagger she always carries under her dress.  
  
"Oh, so you are going to fight me for it, ay?" The little man said with a laugh, then frowned. "So be it." The 'man' lifted his staff. As he did, the flames engulfing the black globe grew. He yelled out in a different language, and after he did, he slammed his staff down, knocking everyone in front of him to the ground.  
  
Rei was the first to get up. She groaned.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is not for you to know, all you need to know is that whoever stands in my master's way will parish. So if I were you, I would give up the Emeruka and bow down to my master."  
  
"Who.who is your master?" Minako, who landed against her now cracked mirror across the room asked in pain.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Well, if were going to hand over the Emeruka we should be able to know who were handing it to." Makoto said as she raised an eyebrow. She just stood up from the place in front of the terrace door that she was thrown into.  
  
Setsuna, Rei and Hotaru just watched as Makoto took off the Emeruka.  
  
"I'll tell you after I get the Emeruka."  
  
"Fine then." Makoto walked over to the man who held out his hand. When she was two arms length apart, she threw the Emeruka behind her where Hotaru was and whipped out her bow and arrow again. Before the man could make a move, she shot it. However, the arrow did not meet the face of the target as it was supposed to.  
  
"Say hello to my friend Mr. invisible wall ladies." He smirked as he returned his arm to his side again.  
  
Makoto glared.  
  
"No!" Setsuna yelled as she ran up to it with her sword. She made a strike.and a sound of metal against metal was heard.  
  
"Impossible!" Setsuna gasped. "One of these has not been seen in centuries! The words of the spell have been long lost and the founder of this magic has not been seen since." She stopped to think. "Since way before then!"  
  
"So, someone's been doing their research hhmmm?" The man looked towards the green haired beauty, then his eyes switched to the youngest of them all.  
  
"Hotaru! Guard the Emeruka!" Setsuna yelled. The little man jumped extremely high above the girls heads to the other side of the room where Hotaru was holding the Emeruka.  
  
Hotaru screamed and pulled out her dagger again. However, the dagger did nothing but get knocked out of her hand by an invisible force. She was next. She landed on the ground next to where Minako was still trying to stand without pain. The Emeruka went flying the other way and split in two. The Ryuu close to the terrace door and the Uka close to the dressing area, and to Makoto. She made a run for it. Before Makoto got to the Uka, the little man used his staff and knocked her back, she landed by the door of the room. Next, Setsuna and Rei both ran to get the Uka. Hotaru went for the Ryuu. Minako, who still could not stand right, felt too dizzy to move. The glass from the mirror cut and gashed open the skin on her back. The little man didn't notice Setsuna, however, he did notice Rei going towards the Uka, he stopped her.  
  
Shocked, she yelled. "I can't move!"  
  
The little man did the same to Hotaru, who just struggled against the spell. He grabbed the Ryuu. When he turned around to get the Uka, he saw Setsuna standing with it in her hand.  
  
"Why you! Hand it over!!!" The old looking man screeched, he had enough of this little game of tag. But so did the girls. Makoto was now standing by Setsuna's side, bow and arrow aimed at the man's chest.  
  
"The invisible wall left you when you went after the Emeruka, and you know that." Setsuna stated.  
  
Makoto glanced at her as if to say: how do you know?  
  
"I've studied spells and magic since I was old enough to know what they were. So don't think I don't know the downside to that certain one. You can't move more than a few feet from where you made the wall, or it will disappear, and that's exactly what it did. So now you have no protection." Setsuna smirked, proud of the information she just gave out.  
  
The man lifted his staff and began chanting a spell. At the same time, Makoto began chanting an elvish spell as well. Before the little man finished, Makoto shot her arrow. White flames engulfed the arrow as it flew to the small man's chest. It caught him right in the heart. He started to chant again, then disappeared.  
  
When he left, the spells on Hotaru and Rei wore off. Hotaru walked back to Minako.  
  
"Minako..Are you alright?"  
  
"I don't know... My back hurts." Minako was sitting on the floor, with blood from her back forming a small puddle around her.  
  
"Oh, Minako!" Makoto rushed over, Setsuna and Rei close behind.  
  
"I'll sneak into the kitchen and get some herbs, I'll be right back." Makoto announced. When she came back, Minako was sitting on her bed. The blood was drying, and Hotaru was putting other herbs that were already in her room on her cuts. Makoto spread her herbs over the larger one.  
  
"Mmmm..feels better already!" Minako giggled.  
  
"Good." Makoto smiled back to her good friend.  
  
"So now what are we to do? We can't just hide out anymore; they have the Ryuu! Were stuck! We cant do anything!" Minako complained.  
  
"Minako, calm down, we still have the Uka remember?" Hotaru reminded with a small smile.  
  
"We need to get help, that's what we need to do." Rei declared seriously. "And we need to find the Ryuu."  
  
"Stupid..Princess...Makoto!" The little old man huffed out as he pulled the still flaming arrow out of his chest. The pain made him want to give up and die, but he could not fail his master. This attack from the elf princess would kill any other creature, except for a troll or dragon..and him. One of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, he is. "She and her little friends are going to pay for this!"  
  
The little man chanted and moved around his staff, liquid enclosed in a small bottle appeared in front of him.  
  
"Aaahhhhh..here it is.here it is.the one thing that will heal me completely." After using his potion of a sort, his wound had left him, as did the pain. Next, he chanted more unknown words, and then he changed. The long grey beard and hair changed. He grew taller, slimmer, younger. This was indeed a powerful sorcerer.  
  
"Did you fetch the Emeruka?" A new voice questioned.  
  
"Oh! Master!" The now tall figure turned and bowed. "I was only able to take a part of the Emeruka, Master. Nevertheless, I shall get the other half!"  
  
"Only half? Only half!" The man sighed. "Only half.. Which half?"  
  
"The Ryuu Master." The bowed sorcerer revealed the piece in his left hand.  
  
"Hhmm." The figure took the Ryuu out of the sorcerer's hand. "Well at least it's not that good stupid pretty little weak bright and happy Uka! That damn stone can do nothing for evil unless it is with its other half!"  
  
The sorcerers master stopped and glared at him.  
  
"Get me the Uka!" He said before he vanished.  
  
"Um, guys, why is the Uka glowing?" Minako asked, looking at the Uka on her bed.  
  
The rest of the girls' attention turned towards the half. It was glowing an unnatural color. Sort of a mixture of greens and blues with a bit of purple and yellow thrown in, and a dash of red on the side. The peculiar thing is that the stone was a solid color, not like a rainbow or anything of the like. In this one solid color.all these other colors could be seen. Like if you were looking into a green mirror, and in the background, all these other colors were looking back at you.  
  
"Weird." Makoto spoke as she picked up the piece.  
  
"No, not weird, I've heard of this before." Rei told them. "A hole is near us, a hole open only to us that gives only us access to another dimension and back. That's what this means." Rei grabbed the Uka from Makoto. "Amazing! Never believed it was true, but, it must be!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hotaru inquired. "Another dimension?"  
  
"Do those really exist?" Makoto pondered aloud.  
  
"Yes they do exist, and with this we can go to the other dimensions. This stone turns this color only when a hole to another dimension is open and near the stone itself." Rei explained.  
  
"How do we find the hole?" Setsuna questioned. She too had once heard or read about this, but she didn't find much information on it.  
  
"There's a special spell that needs to be said."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Minako asked impatiently.  
  
After giving it some thought, Rei spoke a few words in the elvish tongue. Light emerged from the Uka and pointed out of the terrace doors. When they all walked outside, a weird hole was not too far in front of them floating in the air.  
  
"Are we going in?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I have a feeling we should." Rei stated.  
  
Makoto and Setsuna nodded to each other and began the process of lifting everyone into the air and towards the hole. Before they knew it, the were falling.falling.falling...  
  
"Duo! If you don't stop coming into my room, I'm not going to cut off your braid, I'm going to put it into French pigtails and get Relena to put make- up on you!!!" A very angry Wufei yelled as he walked into the living room where Quatre, who was fallowing him, said Duo went. When he and Quatre walked in, they saw Heero on his laptop and Trowa reading a book. Duo was sitting next to Trowa on the couch flipping through the channels on the T.V.  
  
"Uh Oh." Duo got up and started to make his way through the door on the other side.  
  
"Duo! I'm going to-" All of a sudden, a hole appeared above Heero and his laptop, and five girls came out of it. One with long dark green hair landed on the floor to Heero's left, a girl with short black hair landed on top of her. A blond landed to Heero's right. A girl with auburn hair landed on the back of the chair that Heero was sitting in, knocking him and it over. Lastly, a long black haired girl landed on the table where Heero's laptop was.  
  
"Um.Hi guys.? .hehe." Minako smiled shyly.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! Please review! -LadyAnimeAllegra 


	5. Magic Wands', Annoying Dresses, and a To...

I am SO SORRY! I know I haven't written anything for this site since 2003! I AM SO SORRY! I hope no one's too mad at me. Im back now though, and im gonna get going with this story again! See? A new chapter already! And I started it about 3 days ago!(course its 2 years late…) I even fixed the prologue and ch.1 up a little bit(with typos and stuff like that)… I want to make it up to all the readers who liked this story! So read and hopefully everyone will enjoy it. Please review!

**Ok, by the way, I'm almost 100 percent positive that the pairings will be: Heero/Mako, Setsuna/Trowa, Rei/Wufei, Hotaru/Duo and Quatre/Minako…soo…**

Don't own any of the GW or SM characters of course.

No one said a word. Everyone was shocked. Rei lay on a small table, legs dangling off the edge. She was on her side, one arm on top of a weird square shaped, dark gray device. Her other arm was twisted with some of her long hair around her small stomach. Her head panged with the beginnings of a headache on the hard surface it knocked into.

Setsuna was in a ball on the floor to Rei's left, by her feet. She also landed on her side. The gown she wore was all twisted and disheveled around her. Part of her hair was covering her face; she was frantically trying to push it out of her eyes. The bun that some of her hair was in became incredibly loose, most of the hair was falling out of the style.

Hotaru's small frame landed stomach-side-down on Setsuna's side, on the curve above her hip. She was almost on her elbows and knees; her dress was also twisted at her waste and flowing around her. A small rip appeared on one of the sides around her ankle, she didn't mind though. It wasn't her favorite dress, and she had better things to deal with at the moment. She was looking around, shocked.

Makoto fell on the back of a chair, with a boy sitting in it. The chair fell backwards, as did the boy. Makoto lay on her stomach, on the back of the chair, on the floor. She was wide eyed and leaning upward, with her back arched, on her elbows, arms folded under her chest. Her dress crumpled and turned and caught around her thighs, part of the gown was under the chair. The boy who also fell backwards landed on his back, on top of Makoto. Mostly his legs on her back, the rest of him was on the floor. He stared up at the ceiling, an unknown expression on his face.

Minako landed on her backside, in a sitting position on the floor, closest to Rei's head. She sat right in front of Makoto. Minako was looking around with a shocked smile on her face. Her knees were up, and she was leaning back on her outstretched hands behind her back.

"Um…Hi guys…?" Minako giggled. She couldn't believe what just happened. They just went to another _dimension_! And they landed in a room with five hot guys in it! She looked around at all of them. One boy sat on the couch right in front of her, staring at her. A book held lightly and half closed in his large hands. He had brown hair and one beautiful green eye. The other was covered by his bangs. He was wide eyed with his mouth slightly parted. His position was stiff, his back was completely straight and his right leg was crossed over the other. She could tell he was the tallest one in the room. She turned to her left and saw another handsome guy.

This guy was standing by a door in the corner of the room. He had long chestnut hair in a braid resting casually over his shoulder. His hair was as long as hers. His eyes were blue, cerulean blue; A beautiful color. He had one eyebrow raised and a small, shocked smile on his face. He was glancing at each of the girls until he met Minako's eyes and kept them. Minako then turned across the room to the other door.

A blond stood there with red tinted cheeks. He looked almost horrified. His eyes were a pretty light blue and also stared at her. A little ways in front of the cute, shy-looking blonde was a dark haired man.

His black hair was tight and pulled back; into a ponytail was Minako's guess. He was glaring at the girls, narrow black eyes hesitating on Rei for a second, then also turning to her.

The last boy, who lay on the floor to Minako's right and was almost on top of Makoto, had messy dark brown hair. His face was wild as he glared at Makoto in front of him, then glared at Minako without moving his head. His eyes were a cold Prussian blue. Minako had to turn away. She had all of their attention because she was the one who just spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy with cold eyes demanded in an icy tone after he lifted his legs off of the girl underneath him and back-rolled onto his knees. He took out a gun that was hiding under the back of his gray T-shirt and pointed it at Minako. Her smile disappeared fully as she stared at the unknown object pointed in her direction.

"Is that some sort of magic wand?" Makoto asked innocently, looking up at the object that was almost in her reach. Heero's hard stare turned back to the brunette in front of him, almost incredulously. Almost. The man with the braid by the door in the corner of the room snorted as he laughed. He bent over and clutched the blue sweater he was wearing as his shoulders shook whole-heartedly.

"Man! She doesn't know what a _gun_ is!" He bellowed between laughs. All the girls looked at him confusedly. Rei climbed off the table and straightened out her red dress only a little bit.

"Don't move." The boy on the floor ordered. He fixed his gun on Rei now and stood up.

The blonde man behind him walked forward. "Please, we don't want to hurt you. Where do you come from? How'd you get here?" He stood beside Heero in a white sweater and khaki pants.

Setsuna finished getting her hair out of her face and fixing her bun. Hotaru had climbed off of her and was now sitting on her knees with her hands clasped together in her lap. Setsuna stood up slowly as to not go against the boy with the glare's orders too much. She didn't bother straightening out her dress; she let it stay wrinkled and distorted around her lean body.

"We come from Arovaon, our planet in another dimension, to seek safety or help. We opened a hole and came to this dimension." Setsuna spoke slowly, eyes roaming to every male face in the room. Four of the men showed confusion, the other man just glared harder at the green haired princess. "Please understand; we did not know where we would end up. We…" She stopped, unsure of how to explain.

"We're running to keep this safe." Makoto said, positioning herself on her knees as well, and off the chair. She didn't pull down her dress nor pull it from under the chair. She, too, sensed that too much movement would anger the glaring man, not that she feared him. But she was wary and just being cautious. She held up the Uka, the stone was no longer a necklace since the Ryuu was not attached. It was just a stone now. "This is an important necklace in the world that we come from, and half of it was stolen. We need to keep this protected, so we came to another dimension, we did not know where we would end up. Obviously, we landed here."

"What in the hell are you babes talking about?" The braided man said, walking to join the other men now standing around the girls. All their faces were serious. None of them believed them. Minako, Makoto and Hotaru stood up. What were they going to do? They didn't know where they were or where to go from here. They hadn't thought this far ahead. Perhaps they should have, perhaps then, they would not have left their own dimension. What would happen if the next hole they found brought them to another dimension, and the next, to another? They may never be able to get home again! Why hadn't they thought of this? This dawned on all of the girls and they each looked around at each other, fear showing in their eyes.

"Please, my name is Rei, what planet is this?" Rei asked, eyes pleading.

"Onna, you know what planet this is. Stop lying and answer our questions. Who are you and where did you come from?" The man with black eyes stared at her and took out a sword. He was wearing a black shirt and white sweatpants.

"We're not lying!" Hotaru yelled out. She was scared and panicked. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. She wanted to be home right now in the library or in the garden, perhaps even the Lilly Forest playing a game with her brothers or with three of the other girls in this room. She rushed out the story of the Emeruka, and then told them about the sorcerer who took the Ryuu and will be coming back for the Uka. She also told about the glowing Uka and the hole it pointed to and the small legend behind it. "We went through the hole and landed here!" The information took her all of about five minutes to explain. After she finished, she looked around at everyone and noticed the unchanging emotions on each of the men's faces. Her eyes turned to fear again.

"I'm going to kill you all." Heero announced. That's when Rei recognized the machine in his hand. It's the same machine that attacked Makoto in her vision.

"No Heero." Trowa began, speaking up for the first time. Heero turned his glare on him, then. Trowa just turned away. "Quatre, we should take them down to the basement." The blonde, apparently named Quatre, looked at Trowa in his green turtleneck then at the girls in front of him. He nodded slightly.

"Please, follow me quietly if you don't want to be hurt." He said after taking his gun out and glancing shyly at Heero whose glare was now focused on him. Quatre winced for a second before he turned and led the way down to his large basement. Trowa and Duo also took out their guns and helped Wufei and Heero nudge the girls after Quatre.

Makoto glared at each of the guys. She was loosing hold of her temper. Why were they letting these guys push them around? They may have been princesses, and of course one was a villager, but they each were powerful and could kick all of these guys' butts. They didn't have any powers, she could sense it. She also knew the other girls were wondering why as well. Why did they have to act so weak? Because of Setsuna. Each of the girls knew that Setsuna was the wisest. They had to follow her lead. There was a reason why they weren't defending themselves, a reason that Setsuna would have to explain later.

"What exactly is down in this 'basement'?" Rei asked, eyes also glaring at the men around her. Quatre looked over his shoulder with almost sad eyes.

"A dungeon."

"Oh really? So you're just going to lock us up?" Makoto said angrily and full of attitude.

"Mako, please? Setsuna pleaded to the tall brunette with a look in her eyes that asked Makoto to stay calm. Makoto just continued to glare at the men around her. She caught Heero's eyes, he glared back.

"You're lucky you babes are so cute." Duo whispered in Minako's ear, smiling. Minako blushed.

After walking down a ton of stairs, they reached a narrow semi-dark hallway. The group had to walk through in pairs of two; one girl to each guy, since none were trusted. Quatre walked next to Setsuna. Duo walked next to Hotaru. Wufei walked next to Minako. Trowa walked next to Rei and Heero walked next to Makoto in the back. They continued to glare at each other. They reached a door where Quatre pressed in a code. The door clicked unlocked and he opened it. The girls had never seen anything like it before. Each girl stared at the door as they walked past and each guy noticed, thinking that maybe, just maybe, the girls had been telling the truth this whole time. The room, Quatre's basement, was huge. It was dark and barred cells covered each of the sides. They could stick about one hundred prisoners into all the cells altogether. Hopefully, they would never have to.

Each girl was placed in one cell by themselves, but they could all see each other and talk to each other as well. Inside their cells, one of the men checked one of the girls for any weapons or picks that they could use to escape. They didn't find anything.

"Damned trolls." Makoto growled as they guys closed and locked the cell doors.

"Makoto!" Setsuna hissed before noticing the questioning raised eyebrows of some of the guys. Being called a 'troll' in this dimension seems to not be as much of an insult as it is in their own dimension. The other girls noticed this too, and Minako had the nerve to laugh out loud. Rei and Hotaru just smirked, and Makoto was mad that her insult meant nothing. The men seemed confused but decided to ignore it.

"We'll be back as soon as we figure out what to do with you." Wufei said seriously. "Don't try anything, or we _will_ kill you." With that, the men left through the fascinating door. They walked back into the living room, guns back underneath their clothes. Trowa and Quatre sat on the couch. Wufei leaned against the wall next to the main door leading into the hallway and Heero fixed the chair by the table and opened the laptop, making sure that girl didn't do any sneaky damage to it while he wasn't looking. Paranoid? Heero? Noo.

"I think I believe them." Quatre began.

"They're lying, don't be stupid." Wufei said.

"Heh. Did you see some of their ears? They're definitely not human." Duo mentioned.

Trowa and Quatre nodded. "So you are a fool enough to believe them, too?" Wufei accused.

"Hey, I didn't say I completely believe them, but there obviously _is_ something different about them." Duo defended himself. "Besides, they did just appear out of nowhere." I think they might be telling the truth about the whole 'different dimension' thing."

"And the security on the door" Trowa began. "they were all amazed by it. They had never seen anything like it before."

"Yeah! And how about when that one babe, what's her name? Makoto! When that one babe Makoto thought He-man's gun was a magic wand or something? Ha! That was hilarious! And she also called us 'trolls' as if it was some big, mean insult! Man, it's like they're from some fairytale world!" Duo yelled excitedly. "Man, I wonder if I just met a bunch of royal elves. That would be so cool! Maybe I could marry one and go back to their beautiful palace and become a KING!"

"Duo, shut up." Heero demanded irritatedly to the currently starry eyed American. Heero was now leaning against the table, his lap top closed again, with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed.

Duo stuck out his tongue before turning serious again. "But seriously, I do think they are from a 'different dimension', either that, or they're aliens."

"They are _not_ aliens." Wufei glared at the braided man not too far away from him.

"How do you know? That green haired babe did say they're from a completely different planet. This is Earth; they said some weird planet starting with an 'A'. Not to mention, there are no planets in this solar system starting with an 'A'. Plus, the babe has _green_ hair and _red_ eyes! Green hair! Red eyes! Not human! Who has green hair and red eyes?" Duo was getting excited again.

"Duo, you know her hair could be dyed and she could be wearing contacts." Quatre thought a moment before adding: "Not to mention that the ears could all be fake as well."

Trowa shook his head. "Sometimes they use plastic ears that resemble those in the circus, but I checked. They aren't fake."

Duo nodded seriously. "Yeah, I don't think the hair or eye colors of that girl are fake either." He thought for a second, then smiled, wide. "I wouldn't mind marrying one of 'em if they're aliens either! Aliens have little kingdom-y-things don't they?" He squeakily asked, getting stars in his eyes again. Quatre chuckled, Trowa smirked.

"You feminine baka! Stop screeching and changing moods!" Wufei snarled disgustedly. "Maybe you should go join those onnas in the dungeon."

"Hey!" Duo whined.

"Come on you guys, stop." Quatre ordered firmly. "We have to figure out what to do. We know they have to protect that stone, at least that's what they say. I still don't know if I should believe them or not." Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"I believe them."

The five men turned to the back doorway of the room, the one in the corner, where a new man stood.

"Dr. J." Heero said in a monotone voice, no expression on his face.

"Well hello boys, long time no see."

"Why do you believe them?" Heero asked. Dr. J just smiled at his 'creation'.

"Well you see, I was nearby when…a certain machine, sensed some sort of…magic, may I say?"

"What are you talking about?"

Dr. J sighed. "Over the past two years, we have been developing a top secret machine. I will not tell you its uses, but I will say that its uses deal with black holes. The 'hole' that the women had mentioned before was apparently a black hole. That black hole brought them here, randomly. My machine picked up something unknown to its databases. It was a portal. We understand now, that at the end of all black holes, is a portal. The portal, not the black hole, is what takes you to different 'dimensions'." There was silence for a moment as the other five men took in this information.

"We," Heero began. "you said 'we'. Who is 'we'?"

Dr. J smiled. "That, my boy, I will not tell you." Heero just glared at the old man. He was angry at himself for many reasons at the moment, especially for the fact that he had not sensed that the man had been here this whole time.

"How long have you been here?"

"Well, my machine sensed the portal about five minutes before it appeared, I was about ten minutes away, then add the time it took me to get inside…I came at the moment the green haired young lady began explaining what had happened."

"Why were you so close by?"

The old man laughed. "So many questions Mr. Yuy, do you not _trust_ me?" Heero just continued to glare at the old man, balling his hands into tight fists. Dr. J chuckled again. "I will be going now." He glanced at Quatre, then back to Heero. "I'll see my own way out." The man turned around.

"Wait." It was Quatre. Dr. J turned around again to look at the blonde whom he would like to call 'a disgrace'. He was too nice, too _human_. "What should we do then, supposing we agree on taking their story?"

Dr. J looked at the blonde, then to the rest of the men, frowning slightly. When his eyes landed on Heero who was still glaring at him, he smiled again. "Take them in. They said they came here for that stone's safety, right? Ensure its safety then."

"That's it?" Duo asked. "For how long then?"

"That depends on the women." Dr. J began to turn around again, then stopped. "You know, perhaps they can pay you boys back with information. They can teach you some things." His eyes fixed on Heero. "You can become…_perfect_."

After the old infuriating man left, the boys all agreed on keeping the women here and to figure out what exactly is going on with the stone and the 'evil sorcerer' they were talking about. They began to make their way to the dungeon, and Quatre told a few of his butlers and maids to prepare five rooms for their five new guests.

"Makoto, don't look so angry." Hotaru said from her cell across from Makotos'. She was sitting in front of the bars in the middle with her knees up and her arms encircling them. She and the other women, except Makoto who was too 'uppity', had straightened themselves out before getting as comfortable as they could get in their own cells.

"Why shouldn't I be angry? You should be too. We all should. Locking us up in these cells…" Makoto went on mumbling threats and insults in her own Elvin tongue. She sat in the corner closest to Setsuna's cell, which was right next to her. She was sitting Indian style with her dress pulled up around her knees so she can sit in such a way. Her back was hunched over and her arms were outstretched in her lap as she fiddled with her thumbs. Hotaru just sighed.

"You know, this really isn't that bad. They could have done much worse to us. After all, 'men will be men'…err…or is it 'boys will be boys'? "Minako pondered for a second before throwing her hands up in the air. "Oh whatever! But they could have tried something worse if you know what I mean." She sat in the corner nearest Hotaru's cell that was next to her. She also sat Indian style with her dress pulled up around her knees. But her fingers lay calm and relaxed and intertwined in her lap, instead of tense and fidgety like her friend.

"If they tried anything like that, I would have joined the rest of you in attacking them." Setsuna said in an oddly wistful voice. She definitely has her mother's seductive genes. Hotaru, Minako and Rei thought it was odd that none of those men did try anything on Setsuna. She was probably one of the most beautiful and exotic women they had ever seen. Maybe they just have a lot of self-control?

"Why didn't you want us to defend ourselves Setsuna, by the way?" Rei asked quietly. She sat with her back to the wall, her arms folded at her chest and her legs outstretched, right ankle over her left. Her cell was next to Setsuna's and no one was across from her. She cocked her head to her left to look at the rest of the girls.

"What would attacking them have done? Unless they hurt us or would hurt us, we have no reason to hurt them. We all know we can beat them. The only one with a weapon was that boy with the sword. The others were just holding some weird objects. I didn't sense anything from them, did any of you? Plus if we get them to believe us, they can help us. We don't know where to go from here. We still don't know anything about this place." Setsuna answered as her voice saddened. She was sitting the corner of her cell closest to Makoto. She could reach out through the bars and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder if she wanted. She was sitting on her knees, facing Minako's cell. Her hands rested over her knees.

"Actually you guys, those objects are _made_ to hurt people, like the sword. They put holes in you. I don't know if you bleed or not though." Rei stated.

"How do you know that?" Hotaru asked. This also brought Makoto out of her angry thoughts. Then it dawned on them all. Rei had told them all of the vision she had in Minako's bedroom. That was the object that had hurt Makoto.

The girls became silent, all of them lost in thought. After a few minutes, the mysterious door made the odd clicking sound again and the girls all grew alert. They all faced the door. It opened and the blonde came through, smiling, followed by the tall brunette, the black eyed man, the braided man and finally the one with the cold stare. All the girls noticed that none of those small machines were in sight, so they began to breathe again. A few of the men noticed this and raised their eyebrows.

"We are very sorry for this inconvenience. We do believe you now, and we would like to help you protect your...uh…stone." Quatre announced, starting to open Hotaru's cell. "You can stay here with us until you decide to go back or figure out something new." He moved onto Makoto's cell next. The girls just looked at each other. It was a sudden change from the bullies they had to deal with earlier, but none of them objected. They did need a place to stay and to figure out where they were. They had to make sure the stone would be safe. They needed time before they could go back, if they could go back, so the sorcerer after the Uka would stop looking, or at least stop looking in their kingdoms. They had to wait it out and they would. They had to wait until a better plan popped into their heads. They just hoped these men would let them stay long enough and wouldn't turn around and oppose a threat again. Maybe in the end, they would help them protect the stone?

Quatre opened all the cell doors and each of the women stood up, straightened their dresses again and walked out behind the men. On the way up the stairs, Quatre explained that they could stay in the house with them for as long as they needed and they would help them. However, they needed to know everything. Everything about where they come from, about whom and what they are, and what they plan to do to keep this stone safe. Everything that they hadn't already told them, they needed to tell them. And so they did.

Hope you all liked it. I'm going to finish this story, so don't worry! (trying not to promise...trying not to promise…) Im not going to put up my newest story either, not till im done, or almost done with this one. So, yeah…hope you all enjoyed it and I hope no one hates me right now. Please review! MiLeggie(used to be LadyAnimeAllegra)


	6. New Clothes, Avoidant Eyes, and Magic

Hello, thanks **Cris** and **dimonyo-anghel** for reviewing my last chapter, you have no idea how HAPPY you made me! Heh, or maybe you do. Anyway, here's ch. 6, hope u enjoy! P.S: Don't own any of these characters, everything else is mine though.

**Emerald Eclipse **: New Clothes, Avoidant Eyes, and Magic

The girls' rooms were all on the third floor. The guys had all of the second room floors. Apparently, Quatre's mansion has five floors in all, and the girls are not allowed in the basement, or on the fourth and fifth floors. When they asked why, Heero just threatened them. 'If I find you on those floors, I will kill you.'

The first floor has a kitchen, living room, dining room, several closets, a mini movie theater, three bathrooms and a 'video game' room. Around the back, connected to the living room, is an eight car garage. The second floor has five bedrooms, one walk-in closet and bathroom per room, one training and weights room and one very large library. The third floor has seven bedrooms, also with one walk-in closet and bathroom per room, an 'arts' room, and a mini museum. There are four stairwells, one for each corner of the squared mansion. The stairs on the third floor going up are blocked by locked doors as well as the one stairwell going down on the first floor. Every bedroom had a small balcony.

On their first night there, Quatre told them they would need to buy new clothes with something he called a 'credit card'. He would have one of his younger maids take the card and the girls out to the mall and show them everything and buy them everything they wanted. They would go the following day.

Giving them a little tour of the mansion, he led them into all the rooms on the first three floors except for the guy's bedrooms. The girls learned what a clock was and how to tell time. When asked how they knew the time of day in their own world, they said they could tell by the sun, moon and star phases. Quatre then led them through their own rooms and bathrooms. He showed them how their alarm clocks work, as well as how to lock and unlock their doors. He asked if they had showers in their world, they said they had baths in tubs such as the ones in his bathrooms, but that was it. So he taught them how to turn on the showers as well.

That night, Quatre had some of his maid's lend out night clothes as well as casual clothes that the girls could wear to go out shopping the next day.

In the morning, five separate, loud alarms were heard going off at different times. The first to wake up was Setsuna, who set her alarm at 5:07, liking the numbers five and seven. She stood in her nightgown, a smile coming to her face. It was a new place, and she thought it to be amazing. She left her room and walked down to where she remembered the library to be on the second floor. She walked all around, looking at all the different types of books. She laughed at the fairytale books and skimmed through an 'Inventions of the 21st Century' book. She finally settled into one of the many little sofas with a history book, determined to figure out the world she was now in. She looked up suddenly when she heard the sound of a page being turned by someone else not too far away. On the sofa directly across from her sat Trowa with one leg crossed sophisticatedly over the other and an unknown book sitting in his hands in his lap. His mysterious face covered by his long chocolate colored bangs.

When had he arrived?

It was 8:36 when Rei's alarm went off. She woke up with a gasp, forgetting where the sound was coming from. She looked all around her, then remembered it was the alarm clock. She blushed sheepishly and turned it off, then wanted to take a nice long shower. She remembered how the shower worked, and she made sure the water was steaming. In her part of the village, they often had a problem with getting hot water since they were quite far from the nearest body of water or well, here, the hot water came effortlessly. She undressed and sat in the tub, the hot water burning and reddening her skin. She didn't mind though, she liked it. She was in there for about ten minutes when the next alarm went off.

Makoto woke up with a start and slammed her hand against the little noise making box next to her head. Her hand seemed to of found the little button because it turned off as suddenly as it came on. She sighed and stretched. She got out of her bed and walked towards the full body mirror. She wore a night shirt and a pair of shorts. She then picked up the blue and white striped short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue pants made of a fabric she had never seen before. The woman who handed them to her called them 'blue jeans'.

"Blue jeans." She said allowed.

Just then, her alarm clicked and began to make noise again. It beeped, loud and annoyingly. She jumped as it started and ran to it to turn it off again. She couldn't remember how to turn it off for good. Then she saw the little ALARM ON/OFF dial on the side. She turned it so it faced the 'off' side. She then began to smell something, her supernatural Elvin smelling abilities kicking in. She followed her nose down the hall and the stairs to the first floor, where she saw Heero, heading for the same place. She entered the kitchen a few steps after the boy did and found a buffet of waffles, fruits, pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast. Makoto didn't recognize any of the food besides some of the fruit and the bread, but she knew it all smelled good. Wufei was sitting in silence in front of the counter, half the food on his plate devoured. He was reading a stack of papers with tiny sized writing and a few pictures. He was reading a newspaper. Heero grabbed a plate, filled it with a piece of toast and one of the smallest waffles and sat at a small kitchen table. He took out a lap top, took a bite of his toast and started typing and clicking away. Makoto raised an eyebrow, grabbed a plate, filled it up with as much food as would fit, then sat down across from Heero. She stared at him over his laptop as she ate, the odd boy never flinched or even glanced Makoto's way. Makoto was done with her plate when Rei walked into the room and stared at the food questioningly. Another alarm was heard by Makoto's Elvin ears as she smiled.

"Eat it, its good! All of it!" Makoto exclaimed, pointing out her now empty plate. She turned back to look at the boy seated across from her and gasped slightly. He was staring directly at her. They stared at each other for about a minute as Rei sat down next to Makoto and started to eat.

Makoto began to blush under Heero's cold stare, but she couldn't turn away. She was lost in his Prussian orbs. She was beginning to see _inside_ of him, she saw more to him than a cold stare and hardened face. She saw emotions and feelings swimming in fear, wrapped in anger. There was confusion, loneliness, pain, hatred. She only knew him for less than a day, but she knew she was seeing something that most likely no one else has ever seen before.

Heero didn't know what was happening to him. He was staring into this girl's eyes, her emerald green eyes. So easy to read, like an open book. All the places she's been, feelings she's felt, all you have to do is stare into her emerald irises and you could feel these things too. Like sharing a brain, a mind, and a soul. He felt like he's felt these things his whole life and he didn't want it to stop. It was like he was getting high while getting lost in her shimmering orbs. Makoto's beautiful orbs.

He shook his head violently and stood up quickly, glaring at Makoto between her eyebrows. He couldn't dare look into her eyes again. It was like she was some sort of witch that casts spells on whosever eyes she captures with her own. Heero wouldn't let her do that to him again. He was going to watch the girl from now on. He grabbed his lap top and walked out of the kitchen.

Makoto sat there stunned, blinking crazily at the spot Heero's eyes had once been so full of sorrow and hope and other emotions. In there, somewhere, she swore she saw innocence and the need of a companion, a friend, someone's love. What could be so bad in his life that he needs that so desperately or thinks he doesn't have it? She was now determined to pry.

"Makoto?" Rei began carefully, bringing Mako out of her own thoughts. "What was that all about?"

Makoto just shook her head. "I don't know." She said before leaving the kitchen quickly to go back to her room. On her way up, she ran into Hotaru and heard the last alarm go off and a tiny shriek.

An hour later, the girls all sat in the living room, showered, dressed and fed, talking to Quatre and Duo who just got out of his bed and was still in his pajamas. It was 10:20, and Quatre's maid had just walked in to take the girls out.

"Well, ya' babes ready to go?" Duo asked. The girls smiled.

"Of course, Duo." Minako winked.

"Great," Duo raised his eyebrows and gave a wicked smile. "I'll be down in a minute." He ran back upstairs leaving everyone with a very confused look. In about two and a half minutes, he ran back down wearing a Hawaiian shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Duo, I meant for only the girls to go shopping..." Quatre's voice trailed off.

"Ah, but I'm sure I know more of the area than this beautiful young lady does." Duo retorted putting one arm innocently around the young maid's shoulders. "Besides, we have nothing else to do today. This won't hurt anyone."

Quatre gave in, then warned him about getting too 'happy' while shopping with the girls. Duo just smiled and rushed all the girls out of the house. They filed into a black stretch limo. The girls were all amazed since they do not have cars in their own world. They first stopped in a large parking garage. After they all got out, they walked, chatting aimlessly, up a few sets of steps and through a large pair of double doors. Then, all of the girls talking ceased. The mall was enormous, as big as some castles that they had been in. It was bigger than Quatre's mansion as far as they could tell.

"How many levels are in this 'mall'? Hotaru asked quietly as she looked up to the smiling Duo standing next to her.

"Six, not including the two garage levels underground." Duo smiled at the beauty next to him, now holding onto his arm lightly.

"Oh." Duo noticed that she was wearing an unflattering grey T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts reaching down to her knees. He could see that they were a little loose around her waist as she was also wearing a belt. She was wearing the pretty light purple shoes that she wore with the gown when she and the other girls 'fell in' on them. Seems they needed to buy some shoes and sneakers, too, he thought. Then his eyes flicked to her ears. They weren't human, but you could only tell if you looked real close. They could pass as a birth defect. Minako's ears were similar and thankfully, Rei and Setsuna's ears were human. Makoto's ears are the only ones to cause a problem. Her ears are obviously _not_ human, anyone could tell from a first glance. To be safe, she had to wear one of the girl's sashes around her head which made her look like a worker.

Duo and the young maid began leading the five 'foreigners' to different stores. Within about two hours, all the girls got a ton of clothes: Shirts, pants, jeans, shorts, a few got skirts, belts, sweaters, pajamas and capris. Every hand in the group was full. The maid quickly sent Duo to go drop off the bags he was carrying into the limo, then come back to get some more. Duo was carrying all of Hotaru's bags as she was helping Minako to carry all of hers since she had the most. As Duo turned to go drop off the bags in the limo, the maid faced all the girls and smiled.

"And now that he's gone, _we_ are going into the lingerie store."

"What's a lingerie store?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"You'll see. Now come on, follow me!" She walked past the girls giddily and led them past a few more stores; a book store, electronics store, men's suits store and another woman's clothes store. They stopped in front of the elevator and waited for a few minutes. As the elevator door began to open, Duo came into view.

"Hey, how come you babes moved? Where ya' all going?" He asked.

"There's an excellent dress store upstairs I wanted to show them, here, grab some more bags." The maid handed Duo the four bags she was holding and one more of the ones Hotaru had stuffed in her hands. "We'll be upstairs." She said before rushing into the elevator with the rest of the girls. Duo sighed. He was waiting for the lingerie store to come along, and he didn't want to miss it because he had to put all the bags into the limo. That's when it hit him. The lingerie store was upstairs! He really _was_ going to miss the girl's in his favorite store! Noooo. Duo groaned out loud. He began running out to the limo. He would _not_ miss the lingerie store!

The girls walked into the large lingerie store and the young maid herded a few of the workers over to them, flashing the golden credit card in their faces.

"Please help them find any good bras and underwear." She said to them before turning to the girls. "Girls, leave your bags with me and I'll wait in front of the store for Mr. Maxwell to come once he figures out where we are." With a bunch of thank you's, the girls each followed their individual 'helpers' around the store.

Within another two minutes or so, Duo came running up to the lingerie store, spotting the young maid to the side with all the bags and a slight smile on her face.

"Mr. Maxwell, how sweet of you to run back to help us! Here." She said, handing him another five bags. Before Duo could reject them, she said, "And don't worry, the girls just got in there, they'll be a while." Duo reluctantly closed his mouth and rushed back down to the limo. In another five minutes, the same thing repeated, and five minutes later, it repeated again. And then it repeated again for a fourth and fifth time. Duo finally arrived back, sweat barely leaving his brow. There were no bags left to carry back, so he smiled at the maid.

"You know you still can't go in there Mr. Maxwell, or I'd have to tell Mr. Winner that you went against his wishes, and he'd ban all sweets in the house for a week again."

Duo growled, then smiled smoothly. "Don't worry; I just have to run in to buy a little something for my girlfriend." He said, making his way passed the maid and into the store.

"You don't have a girlfriend, Mr. Maxwell."

Duo chuckled, looking around the store until his eyes settled on Hotaru. "Not _yet_." He then made his way over to the girl standing outside the dressing room. The young maid just rolled her eyes and walked toward Rei and Setsuna who were standing in line to buy their items.

"Heya babe, need help with anything?"

"No," Hotaru answered with a slight smile. "I'm just waiting for the others to finish before we go up to pay."

Duo frowned slightly, then smiled again. "So, what are you getting?"

Blushing, Hotaru answered, "Underwear."

"Anything sexy?" Duo asked, eyes darkening, hands behind his back innocently.

"Duo, leave her alone!" Duo and Hotaru both looked up to see Makoto and Minako walking out of the dressing rooms.

"What? I wasn't doing anything." Duo smiled innocently. Minako started laughing and Hotaru grabbed Duo's hand, pulling him towards the entrance of the store.

"Duo, none of us are going to try anything on for you, Quatre already warned us about that when you were getting ready this morning. He also said that if you started annoying us, we should give you this." Hotaru then let go of Duo's hand and took out a little card. "I don't know what it is, but it looks like one of those credit card thingies that bought us everything today."

Duo knew exactly what it was and smiled devilishly, grabbing the card from the shorter girl's hand. "This, my fair lady, is called a gift card. This allows me to buy things at my second favorite store in the mall: The _magazine_ store." With that, he kissed Hotaru's cheek, winked, and began walking to a nearby stairwell. Confused and blushing madly, Hotaru turned and walked back towards the rest of the girls in the line.

In another twenty minutes, the girls, the maid, and Duo arrived back to Quatre's mansion. After three trips, all of the bags were in the owners' room, and they were told to put the clothes into their dressers.

Everything was calm for the next few hours. Duo taught Minako how to play a video game and Hotaru watched. Rei explored the mini museum, and then found herself in the arts room, listening to Quatre play a violin. Wufei sat outside in Quatre's garden, meditating. Trowa and Setsuna found themselves in the library, at first lost in their own books, then Trowa began teaching Setsuna random things of this dimension. Heero spent his time on his laptop, then entered the training room. Makoto spent some time in her room, staring at the Uka.

The Uka. She had to protect it. She failed the first time, she lost the Ryuu. How could she do that? How could she fail her home world so easily? She was the Amazonian princess, the strongest of any other warriors in their dimension. This sorcerer, he beat her and the others like it were nothing. His powers were far beyond her own, he could kill them all. What if he found them? The Ryuu could bring him to this dimension just as the Uka brought her and the others here. But maybe the Ryuu would bring the sorcerer somewhere else. How many dimensions were there anyway? And what if the Uka just brought them to another dimension instead of bringing them home? When would they even be able to try and go home? Could that sorcerer still do much damage to their world with just the Ryuu? Would them keeping the Uka here do anything? Were they being fools and cowards? What if the sorcerer decided to attack here as well? Would her own powers work well here? Do her powers work now? She didn't even test them out! How could she be so careless?

All these thoughts and questions were racing through her head. She was overwhelmed, she felt light headed. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. She was stronger than that, no one in her family cried so easily. She looked out of the window, from her position on her bed. Clouds were forming, gray clouds. She felt the rain inside of them, but they did not fall.

"You're just stressed out, Mako; just stressed out." She said to herself as she sighed. She stood from her bed and walked down to the training room. She needed to cool down, somehow. She was wearing her new black shorts and white beater over her new underwear. She had her new white ankle socks and white and gray sneakers on as well. She was comfortable in all of her new stuff.

Before she reached the doors to the training room, she heard the sound of someone inside. She heard his breathing, the movements of his hands and feet as he moved and punched the air. She swiftly cracked the door open to watch. It was Heero. She watched him punching the air around him, then swooping and kicking close to the floor. She listened to the sweat bead off his forehead, neck, arms. She saw the dampness of his t-shirt and messy hair. Then he felt her gaze, and stopped.

"Sorry Heero." She opened the door all the way and walked toward a big bag hanging from the ceiling. "How does this thing work?" She heard him growl and his footsteps as he walked toward her and the bag. He picked up a pair of puffy gloves when he reached her. Grabbing her hands, he put them on her. The skin to skin contact made Makoto blush.

"You punch it." He said and stood back to watch.

Makoto looked at Heero who was glaring at her, but not into her eyes. She turned to the red bag in front of her and frowned. She moved into a fighting stance and punched the bag. It flew back and circled. She caught it as it made it's way back to her.

"Like that?" She asked. Heero shook his head and headed for the door.

"Figure it out yourself." Then he closed the door. Makoto glared at it after him.

"So a lap top is a small portable computer?" Setsuna asked, staring at the lap top on the table by one of the windows. Trowa nodded, staring at the beauty in front of him.

"They're very useful devices."

"I see," Setsuna turned her attention back to the tall man sitting next to her on the sofa. "Considering everything you just told me they can do. That's amazing! We don't have anything like that back home."

Trowa smiled. "You come from a very different place then, obviously. What is considered technology there?"

Setsuna thought about that for a second. "We don't have anything that we consider technology. Most things like this are run on magic."

"Magic?"

"Yeah, our dimension is very," Setsuna paused for a second. "Magical, I guess you can say. We use our magic, those of us who have it, for most things."

"Most things?"

"Like transportation, making things to use or to sell, healing, moving things, food, lighting, so many things."

"Do you have magic?"

Setsuna looked up at the man. His chestnut bangs were covering his left eye as he gazed at her. His beautiful green eye stared into her own crimson one. His shoulders were squared away from her, but he was as close to her, and even leaning closer, as he could possibly get. She only realized now that she was leaning into him now as well. They had been talking for about three hours straight, and all she wanted to do was kiss him. She was losing her mind.

"Yes, I have powers, not as many as Mako, or any as strong," Setsuna leaned back against the arm of the sofa. "But I do have them and they work very well."

"Show me one."

Setsuna nodded. Will her powers even work in this dimension? The thought only now crossed her mind. She would find out soon. Concentrating slightly on the cup of tea in front of her, she lifted the remaining liquid into the air. She twisted and curled it. In her opened hand, a ball of energy formed. She pushed the energy ball toward the tea. The liquid went into the ball of energy and it created a transparent sphere. Setsuna grabbed the sphere and gave Trowa a closer look. The tea inside was creating an image. Soon, the image was clear. It was a castle, very detailed, with a garden surrounding it and an outer wall with an open gate. A cloud moved above the castle with a sleeping woman on it.

"This is my home, Zenohara."

Trowa stared at the globe only a little bigger than his fist. He was quite amazed. It looked like a snow globe, only the inside was the color of tea. She made this, she created this. What else was she capable of? What else were _they_ capable of?

I know, I know, not much to do with the plot, same with the last chapter…im just trying to get things settled before I get too much more into the plot. Next chapter should be a good one. I hope you like it…**PLEASE REVIEW! **You'll make me a VERY happy person! Thanx! MiLeggie


	7. Crushes, Foreign Feasts and Talking Cats

**Ok, I wanted to thank my reviewers again! Cris, dimonyo-anghel, Thunder-Goddess-905, and Rena H.M! This is for you guys!**

**Um…oh yeah, don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, obviously.:( Anyway, here's chapter seven. Hope you like it!**

**Emerald Eclipse**

**Chapter Seven: Crushes, Foreign Feasts and Talking Cats**

The next morning, the girls woke up to no delicious smells and an empty mansion. In the kitchen, Minako and Makoto found a note written by Quatre.

_Girls, Good morning. I'm sorry, but we had something urgent to do this morning, we should be back around noon. The servants do not work today; they only come in twice a week, so there is no food ready. I am terribly sorry and will make you all something or take you out to eat when we arrive back._

_Sincerely, _

_Quatre R. Winner_

Upon reading the letter, Makoto grinned. Cooking was something she knew how to do very well, no matter what dimension she was in. All she needed was her magic that she now knew still worked fine since she tested it out in the training room after Heero left the night before. In frustration, she _accidentally_ made a hole in the wall, then used her magic to fix it again.

Minako knew what her close friend was thinking and smiled as well.

"I'll go tell the others you're cooking this morning." With that, she left.

Makoto glanced at the clock in the kitchen, 10:08. The guys would be back soon enough, so she decided she would cook for them as well. She could make chicken or hog, their dimension's specialties, fruits and nuts can be added, and she could also make her family's famous soup. She walked outside, into Quatre's large back yard. She thought of everything she needed; sauces, spices, herbs, fire, caldrons, a chicken, and so on. Concentrating, hard, she formed energy balls in her hands. She molded them and chanted a few times, after about ten minutes, she created or summoned everything she needed in front of her. Then, she began making her feast.

Back inside the mansion, the other girl's all sat in Rei's room.

"Setsuna, I noticed you spent a lot of time in the library with Trowa yesterday, anything you want to tell us about?" Hotaru asked, smiling shyly. Setsuna blushed.

"Oooohhh, we're here for just a day and already Setsuna's luring men away from their insanity! You truly are just like your mother, eh?" Minako laughed.

"Minako," Setsuna paused. "It's not like that. He was just teaching me some things about this world. It's quite interesting actually, did you know that –"

"Can it, Sets," Minako interrupted, raising her hand. "Don't try to change the subject on the Princess of Judarga; the kingdom of love spells, romantic gardens, and wish-giving little pink faeries!"

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's true," Minako continued. "My kingdom is the kingdom of love, only lovers live there and only lovers want to be there. My kingdom stands for love. Anyway, Setsuna, as the princess of love, I _know_ how to tell if someone is falling in love, I know everything _about_ love! Do not try to change the subject or avoid the conversation! I do believe something is going on between you two; Even if it's just you seducing the man unintentionally." Minako smiled triumphantly as she leaned back against the bed from her sitting position on the floor, hands placed as a pillow behind her head.

Setsuna was speechless and embarrassed. She hadn't even thought about something like that. She only just met this man two days before. But she was her mother's daughter, and she knew that her mother never intentionally seduced any man except for maybe her father. Maybe her being around this man wasn't safe for him?

"Hey, I know that look Setsuna." Hotaru said, speaking up for the first time from her position on one of the four plush chairs around the room. "Don't worry about it. We're in a different dimension, nothings going to happen."

"Sorry Sets, didn't mean to get you worried about your 'inherited seducing powers', I think this guy's different anyway." Minako stated, still smiling slightly. "Anywho, I think you like him too!" That was it, Minako was bubbly again.

"Minako…" Setsuna was blushing now.

"Aww, leave the poor girl alone, Mina!" Hotaru giggled.

"What? I can see it in her eyes whenever someone says his name, she gets all shy and dreamy!"

"Minako!" Setsuna's blush deepened immensely.

"And I can see it in her eyes when she looks at him, too, all she wants to do is tear his clothes off!"

"MINAKO!" Setsuna's whole face was now a tomato, something the girls weren't used to. Minako, Hotaru and Rei started cracking up. Maybe the man was seducing their friend instead?

"It's not funny you guys! And it's not true!" She tried to defend herself.

"Actually, I noticed that, too." Rei choked out between laughs. "I walked by the library yesterday and saw you two sitting on the couch. You two were so close and absorbed in one another I thought you were going to kiss!"

"Oh my goddess! You and Trowa kissed? I knew it!"

"No, Minako, NO! We didn't kiss! We were just talking! We didn't kiss! Rei! Tell her we didn't kiss!" Setsuna was on her knees now, red from head to toe, waving her arms around. She was frantic and didn't care about acting properly or lady-like.

"Well, not while I was still watching, I got distracted and had to turn away. But when I turned back to look, I saw you blushing and embarrassed." Rei answered, still giggling.

"Oooh, sounds like what Setsuna would do after a kiss. Setsuna kissed Trowa! Setsuna kissed Trowa!" Minako was now on her feet, arms in the air and running around the bedroom, chanting loudly that Setsuna kissed Trowa. Rei was now on the floor from her recent position on her bed, clutching her stomach due to laughing so hard. Hotaru wasn't even trying to control her giggles anymore as she was shaking, leaning back in the chair with her mouth hanging wide open.

"Hey, that's not fair you guys! What about Hotaru! I saw how she followed Duo after we got back from the mall!"

As if on cue, Hotaru stopped laughing immediately and turned slightly pink. "No, I was just following Minako around; Minako was the one playing video games with Duo."

"Uh-uh." Minako finally stopped running around wildly and chanting, she shook her head. "Duo asked_ you_ to play video games and you pointed him in my direction. You said you wanted to watch." A wicked smile came to her face. "You like Duo don't you!"

Hotaru didn't deny and just sat there, blushing.

"Oh my goddess, how sweet!" Minako gushed. "Hotaru! I am SO setting you two up!"

"No! Minako please! I don't know if I like him! I just met him!"

"So? Haven't you ever heard of love at first site? That's what's going on with Setsuna, now, too. How Sweet! I'm so happy now! I'm setting you two up!"

"Mina, No! Please!"

"And now you know how I feel." Setsuna stated quietly, a smile playing on her face.

"Um, guys? Weren't we supposed to be talking about something _else_ in here?" Rei asked, remembering the more important issue at hand.

"Oh, right, the Emeruka." Minako sighed as she sat on the floor across from Setsuna again.

"Damn, how could we of forgotten?" Setsuna sat down again.

"It's her fault." Minako said, pointing to Hotaru still seated in the chair.

"Hey!"

"Enough, we need to be serious!" We haven't done anything for our problem and we have no idea what's going on back home! For all we know, that sorcerer has already wreaked some sort of havoc." Setsuna was now glaring at the floor in front of her.

Rei nodded. "I can find a way to keep in check with everything over there."

The other three looked at her, surprised. 'How' was the question on all their minds.

"I wish I thought of it before," Rei frowned. "But there is a spell that my grandfather recently taught me. I'll need the Uka, since it was our way out of our own dimension into this one. We need someone we can trust back home, I need to make something, and I need a little time."

"What exactly is it that you can do?" Hotaru asked, interested. Setsuna nodded and Minako was slightly confused.

"It's a way to create almost a separate portal that can appear when we call upon it. But it's a portal that you can not step into, nor see into or send anything through. All you can do is hear what's on the other side."

"I see, which is why we would need someone we could trust on the other side." Setsuna reasoned.

"Precisely."

"I don't get it." Minako said unhappily.

"I will create this portal, and in, I guess you could say a ceremony of sorts, I will send it to our dimension to a person whom we can trust and tell them we'll need to keep in contact. Whenever we send our portal to this person, they can tell us if anything is happening over there."

"But how do we send the portal to our dimension? How do we know where it will 'land' and if it will 'land' near the right person?"

"That's what the ceremony is for." Setsuna answered for Rei. "Am I right?"

Rei nodded. "I'll need all of our powers and concentration. I'm sure we'll be able to do it, but it's going to be kind of hard; especially since I've never been able to try it before."

"Why not?" Hotaru asked.

"Because I needed to have something that can bring people to portals in the first place, hence my need for the Uka. You'll see what I mean during the ceremony."

Hotaru nodded her head slightly.

"Who do we send this portal to, then?" Setsuna questioned aloud.

They were all silent a moment.

"Well, we can't send it to any of our parents, they won't believe us." Minako stated.

"Yeah, we shouldn't let them know where we are, either. That sorcerer might use their knowledge against us." Setsuna agreed.

"We aren't sending it to any of our siblings either." Hotaru noted. The others nodded.

"So, no intermediate family or friends, it will endanger them." Rei confirmed.

"But who else do we trust?" Setsuna asked.

"What about intermediate family pets?" Minako inquired.

"What are you thinking about Mina?" Hotaru cocked her head to the side as her friend in question smiled.

"Artemis."

"Artemis? And how do you suppose we get your pet _cat_ to _talk_?" Setsuna was shocked to hear something so absurd coming out of her friend's mouth. Although considering which friend had said it, she shouldn't have been so shocked. But still, even in their dimension, talking cats?

"Oh come on, Setsuna! Think about it! There is magic for that. And I've done it before, too. I made him talk for a day, then the magic wore off. I can do it again."

"Really? I didn't know you could do that! How?" Hotaru was now quite interested.

"It's just a love spell my mom taught me. But I wanted to practice. So, naturally, I tried it on Artemis, the poor thing, as I do with most spells when I learn them. It made him able to talk!"

"That's amazing, Minako. It's a spell with a different affect on different species. Those really are the most fun to learn and practice!" Rei smiled, amusedly.

"That poor cat, didn't you give him a scar from one of the other love spells you tried on him?" Setsuna asked.

"Heh, yeah, the one on his forehead. But it looks like a moon, so it's ok."

"Mina…" Setsuna gave her friend a scolding, yet loving look. "You're lucky if you don't kill that poor cat one day."

"Hey guys, we're getting off track again." Rei reminded.

"Right, well, is Artemis a good, trusted choice?" Minako questioned the group.

After a moment of silence, Setsuna nodded. "It's alright with me."

"Me two."

"I guess I'm fine with it then, if the rest of you trust it. But Mina, how are you going to put the spell on the cat if he's not here?" Rei asked.

"Well, lucky for us, it's a 'listen to the words only' spell. There are no ingredients, no nothing. All that is needed is a little bit of energy, concentration, the directed person, or cat in our case, in mind and the chant. It takes about a day or so to kick in though. And I'll have to repeat it every time we decide to contact him. But it'll work fine."

The others nodded approvingly.

"I suggest you do the magic tonight around midnight, therefore tomorrow, same time, we'll do our 'portal ceremony' and he'll just gain his ability to talk, right in time. Then we can tell him what's going on and he can help us."

Before anyone else said another word, a voice was heard from outside the bedroom. The door opened and revealed Makoto.

"Hey guys, come help me set the table, the guys should be home any minute according to the letter." Makoto wore a white shirt covered in new stains from the just cooked meal. There was also a smudge of some sort of honey colored liquid on her cheek. The blue shorts she had on were also covered in the same stains as were on her shirt. She was smiling at her friends blissfully. With the opening of the door, the smells of the familiar foods filled their noses and four tiny stomachs began to growl. Makoto laughed.

"Geez, Makoto, how much food did you make? I smell at least five different things down there!" Rei gasped after taking in yet another long whiff of the meal.

Makoto giggled. "Enough for ten hungry people and leftovers for dinner."

"As usual, Mako." Setsuna smiled, got up and walked passed her brunette friend and down into the kitchen.

"Mmmm, I smell chicken." Minako said as she followed behind Setsuna. Hotaru laughed and got up along side Rei, they went down together, Makoto not too far behind. In the kitchen, the foods were neatly placed all over in different areas. Makoto and Setsuna went outside to make all that was used become magically disposed of. Rei, Hotaru and Minako stayed in the kitchen and looked for what was used as silverware and plates in this dimension. They found both and placed them on the table.

"Hey, why does it smell so good in here?" A male voice was heard from the hallway, close to the door. Just then, Duo peaked into the kitchen and realized what it was.

"Duo, we didn't hear you get in. Where are the others?" Hotaru asked, smiling shyly. Minako noticed and smiled widely.

"They're here." Duo said and as if on cue, Wufei, Trowa, Heero and Quatre all walked around to see where the lovely aromas were coming from. "Did you guys cook?" Duo walked into the kitchen and stood next to Hotaru who just picked up the chicken to place it onto the large table. "It smells so good!"

"Actually, just Makoto cooked." Rei answered.

"Yep, cooking is Mako's specialty!" Minako smiled at the guys brightly. Duo looked all around until his eyes settled on a large ancient looking bowl filled with a steamy creamy substance. He stuck his finger in to have a taste just as Makoto and Setsuna stepped back in from outside.

"Duo! Not yet!" Makoto shouted.

"You!" Duo yelled happily as he ran to the quite dirty Makoto and all but pounced on her in a hug. "You rock! You made food! I'm starving!" As he pounced, he knocked the poor girl into the wall behind her and then proceeded to thank her, praise her and ask when they were going to eat. The other girls laughed and Quatre and Trowa tried to peel Duo off of Makoto.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Makoto. Duo's just very…hungry." Quatre apologized, then smiled. "But I'm so happy you cooked. I was afraid you girl's would be too hungry when we got back and there was just no time this morning to make anything or order anything. May I ask how you made everything anyway?"

"Perhaps she should save that for while we're eating. Makoto should shower and by the looks of it, you guys should, too." Rei said. Then the other girls noticed, too. The guys' clothes were covered in dirt and sweat, their hair was messy, or for some, messier than usual, and some of the guys' clothes were slightly torn. Before the girls asked any questions, Heero spoke.

"We'll eat when we come back down." Then he turned and left, followed by Wufei. Trowa nodded slightly before leaving and Duo groaned, staring at the food, then ran up the stairs. Quatre looked to the girls and apologized again. Then thanked them, looked at the food longingly and said he'd be right back. Rei agreed to keep all the food heated with a spell she knew, and Makoto went upstairs to shower as well. Within fifteen minutes, Duo came down in a rush to where Minako, Hotaru, Rei and Setsuna were talking quietly.

"Don't start yet! I'm here! I'm here!" He yelled frantically as he flew into the large kitchen. "Oh." He said when he realized no one was eating yet. He was the only one who was down here, yet, besides the girls who didn't need to go and shower.

Hotaru and Minako giggled as he entered the room yelling, but Duo didn't care. All he wanted was the food, right then and there. Realizing this made the two girls laugh even more.

"Say, did Makoto make dessert too?" He asked, staring at the still steaming, moist looking chicken and the other unknown delicious looking foods. Was one of those the dessert? Did one of those have the sugar that he desperately wanted and some would say needed? Trowa silently entered the room and Setsuna blushed.

"I don't know if she made dessert, Duo, you'll have to ask her. I don't see any on the table, though." Hotaru answered calmly. She leaned back on the kitchen counter and watched the man sit down in one of the chairs. He stared at the food tiredly, making Hotaru wonder what the guys had to do today. He was wearing a black t-shirt and what were known as blue jeans. No socks, no shoes. His hair was still dripping water as it remained in its usual braid. His face was frustrated and contemplating. Both of his arms were on top of the table and he was tapping the wood with his fingers quite rhythmically. She looked down at her own image. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a dark purple button up silk shirt. It had a collar and no sleeves. She also had on a pair of black socks. Her short black hair was down as usual, sweeping along her shoulder blades. Without needing a mirror, she knew that her violet eyes were standing out due to her pale skin. Hotaru looked up to spot Duo again. Feeling guilty and embarrassed, Hotaru realized she wanted Duo to stop staring at the food, and notice that little fact about her eyes.

Quatre then walked in and smiled. He took a seat next to Trowa who was sitting next to Duo. "I don't recognize anything here except for the chicken. What is everything else?" He asked.

Minako went and took the seat next to Quatre and grinned. "Well, Mr. Quatre," She began quite playfully. "It's some of Makoto's kingdom's specialties."

"It's all quite healthy, too" Setsuna announced as she sat across from Trowa. He nodded his head in greeting, Setsuna smiled and nodded back. She was proud of herself when she realized she didn't blush, especially with the memories of the little conversation she and her friends had about him not too long ago still fresh in her mind. Hotaru sat down in front of Minako. She was afraid if she sat across from Duo, she'd end up staring at him the whole time. Rei sat on the other side of Setsuna, across from Duo.

"Once again, I'm very sorry you girls had to go through this trouble, it's very kind of you." Quatre praised.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Quatre, Makoto did all the work and its work she loves to do!" Minako said. "I think she wouldn't mind cooking everyday. It could be our way of saying thank you for letting us stay here."

"Not to mention the clothes." Rei giggled warmly just as Wufei walked in and looked at his choices in seats. He wasn't happy with any. He could either sit between the bubbly blonde female version of Duo and the wall, between the dark haired quiet girl and the wall, or at the head of the table between Duo and the other raven haired girl. He didn't want to sit next to Duo, but he'd rather sit next to him than near two and possibly three different onnas.

"Injustice." He muttered bitterly as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Excuse me?" Rei asked, glaring at the Chinese man who just sat down.

"Injustice," He said again. "For the fact that my only choices of seating are next to weak, undeserving women."

Rei scowled. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said it means, you are weak and undeserving women and I should have just told one of you to move!"

"Wufei!" Quatre chided.

"First of all, you hog, we are not weak woman!"

Duo laughed. "Ha! Ha! She called you a hog!"

"Second of all, undeserving of what? Sitting next to you? Who said we want to sit even remotely close to you?" Rei screeched. Wufei covered his ears and growled.

"Hog? I am no hog, woman! And all women are weak and should feel lucky to sit next to a man as honorable as I am!" He glared. "And stop that lone defense mechanism! All you woman and your annoying screeching…" His voice trailed off. "Do you want us all to go deaf?"

"Just you, perhaps! And women are not all weak! Any of us can take you on any day, Sir honorable hog!"

"Honorable hog! Ha! Ha!" Duo laughed again. "Wu-man…"

"Rei, please." Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm the younger girl's nerves. She then turned to glare at Wufei. "I would think you were kind enough to show some respect to your guests, Wufei."

"Yeah, Wufei!" Rei taunted.

Before Wufei could say anything, Quatre stopped him. "Wufei, stop it, now. Or I'll give Duo a copy of the key to your bedroom."

"Yes! Rei keep taunting him!" Duo yelled happily.

"NO!" Wufei's eyes bulged. "Ok, Ok, I surrender!" He looked down onto his lap, beaten.

Seeing this made Rei laugh which made Wufei look back at her and glare.

"Rei…" Setsuna warned. Rei just smiled at the older woman and leaned back in her chair triumphantly. She beat Wufei in their first battle, and as she figured, it would not be their last.

Upstairs, Makoto was just walking out of her room and down the stairs where she saw Heero, also just beginning to go down the stairs.

"Well, Heero, it looks like we just keep running into each other on these stairs, huh?" She smiled, looking him in the one eye that she could see from his profile. Heero's face remained stone and his eyes unmoving. He looked straight ahead and didn't even glance her way as he continued down the stairs next to her.

"Aw," Makoto whined. "You really aren't going to say anything?" He still didn't move.

"Are you just so hungry that you can't bear to speak?" Mako smiled as he finally turned his face to her, slightly, and glared. It wasn't the best reaction from him, but it was better than nothing. He turned away from her again as they reached the bottom of the steps and into the hallway. They remained walking at the same pace.

"You know, the Emeruka has the power to destroy your whole dimension-" Makoto began, taking the Uka out of her pocket and staring at it.

"Is that a threat?" Heero cut her off and snatched a gun from his back pocket. He aimed it at Makoto's forehead. Makoto was surprised for a second, then frowned.

"No, actually, I was going to thank you for helping us out, so it would never come to that, even though you haven't done anything yet." Makoto's tone deepened as she grew semi angry. She put the Uka back in her pocket as Heero returned his gun to its hiding place. They had stopped walking and were only a few feet in front of the opening that brings them into the kitchen. They could see the table and some of their friends if they looked through, but they were just glaring at each other. Makoto glared straight into the taller man's eyes, but Heero, still cautious of what happened the last time, glared between her eyebrows. Makoto tore her eyes away first and walked into the kitchen. Heero followed, glare gone from his eyes. His frown deepened, however, at the sight of the last seat remaining. The seat across from the chocolate haired, emerald eyed witch. Not whom he wanted to sit across from.

**Well, I was going to add more, but then I decided a little overten pages for one chapter was enough...sorry, hehe. And if anyone right now is asking 'What happened to the plot of this story?' DON'T WORRY! I'm gonna get back to that within a chapter or two….there's just some things I want to do with this/try with this, first. Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how happy they (reviews) make me!...well, if you're on this site then really, you probably do…which means you should definitely review(unless your just evil…your not evil, right?)! And please, Please, PLEASE! If you have ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WHATSOEVER, give it to me! I can ALWAYS use criticism…just try to be nice about it, please, hehe. Byee! MiLeggie**


End file.
